


When Dean Wants Attention

by sapphirecobalt



Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Does What Dean Winchester Wants, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Demon Dean shenanigans, Demon!Dean, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fire, M/M, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, angel!cas - Freeform, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirecobalt/pseuds/sapphirecobalt
Summary: Dean wanted Cas' attention. Now he has it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927117
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	When Dean Wants Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Edited but not beta'd. I hope you enjoy!

**Sam**

Sam was pouring over one of the bunker's ancient tomes when it happened.

See, sometime during his life, Sam developed a sixth sense for when Dean did something stupid. So when Sam gets that funny feeling in his stomach, he knows Dean is doing something he shouldn't. 

A combination of intuition and past experience leads Sam into his room where he turns the TV on and switches to the news channel.

As the story breaks and pictures flash on the screen, Sam's face goes from confusion to dawning realization to horror to anger and annoyance.

Sam crosses an arm and uses his other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

~

_Earlier that day_

**Dean**

Cas wasn't responding to any of his calls. And every time he prayed to Cas, the angel told him he was busy and would see him soon.

But "soon" wasn't soon enough. So Dean decided a different kind of message was in order.

Dean went to a large, empty field in the middle of Bumfuck Nowhere, Kansas. With some necessary supplies in hand, he got to work. When all was said and done, he grinned right before lighting a match and tossing it several feet in front of him. The intended target caught fire all at once with an audible _woosh_. Dean took comfort in the beautiful sound of the cracking fire, loving that he could stand this close and not feel the heat, knowing he would finally get what he wanted: Cas' attention.

~

_In Heaven_

**Cas**

Heaven's monthly meetings were an absolute waste of precious time and the most boring thing Cas had ever done, including the time he watched paint dry (in his defense, it had just been invented). However, they were a necessary evil. Cas made a deal with the powers that be: Heaven will let Cas keep his pet demon boyfriend and all Cas has to do is go to a few meetings.

Despite knowing it was worth it, Cas couldn't deny it got increasingly harder to remember why he was doing this when Zachariah went on and on about....whatever it was he was talking about; Cas doesn’t know, seeing as he tuned out the other angel right before falling asleep with his head perched on one hand. It didn't help that said boyfriend kept sending him dirty prayers during the meeting, demanding Cas give him attention. Lucky for Cas, Dean stopped after Cas reprimanded him.

Or so he thought.

Angels don't need sleep, but when a commotion to his right startled him, he woke up dazed and confused. A large group of angels surround the large, floor to ceiling windows, chattering. Cas walked over to the window to see what's going on.

When he looked out the window his eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. 

_Dean has really done it now_ , he thinks.

In a large field in the middle of Kansas, there's a sentence burned into earth with carefully placed tree trunks.

_NICE ASS, CASTIEL. BRING IT HOME._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> This fic was live written in the #storytime channel of the Profound Bond Discord Server. Are you 18+? Do you ship Destiel? Come join us at the [Profound Bond Server ](https://discord.gg/profoundbond). We'd love to have you!


End file.
